Perfect Imperfection
by fallin.sunshine
Summary: AU. "See, Hidan! My boobs are flabby; I’ve got curves in all the wrong places, and please tell me big girls are beautiful." Because time does go by and we all change. — HIDANTEMARI.


**P** e r f e c t** I** m p e r f e c t i o n

_**-&-**_

When you **cried** I'd wipe away all of your **tears  
**When you'd _scream_ I'd fight away all of **_your fears_**  
And I held your hand through all of _these years  
_But **you** still **have  
**_All of me_

* * *

_**X  
**o  
**X**_

She'd just turned forty when she'd realised it.

They'd thrown a big party, balloons and all; everyone had been there, dancing and laughing, having the time of their lives. The lights had been dim, she'd smiled and laughed and joked- she'd felt so alive. Her hair had been tied up neatly, her top hadn't been too low-cut and she'd shown just the right amount of flesh. She'd looked respectable, to put it nicely. If she wanted to be honest with herself, although she'd felt young and fresh- although she'd felt the same age as he looked- she'd been as far from it as she could be.

She didn't know why he decided to throw a party, why he had called all of her friends and gotten them to travel over to their house in Sunagakure. He'd kept her away from the house, taking her on trips out and to nice restaurants, all the while preparing this. It was so unlike him, she'd realised, but she didn't regret it.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

They loved each other so much, that they never kept secrets. She'd told him all about her brothers; about how Gaara was not only an insomniac, but also schizophrenic and how Kankurou was actually a major pervert. In return, he'd told her briefly about a gang he was part of, called the Akatsuki, and how he was immortal. When she'd laughed, he'd gone out of his way to prove it. She'd watched in disbelief as he'd stabbed himself, bled to death, and then stood up to have a shower.

She'd fainted.

(But that was too embarrassing and she'd never admit it.)

She'd been dancing with Ino when the blonde had said it. The two had shared a certain rivalry for some time, seeing as how they'd both had a crush on Shikamaru when they were younger; Ino was now dating said man, whilst Temari was with Hidan. Then again, she didn't regret it.

_"How are you and Hidan?"_

Uh-oh. Warning bells went off in her head. A red siren whirred dramatically before Inner Temari smashed it with a rather large fan. Outer Temari forced a smile, annoyed at the other's nosy questions.

_"We're perfectly fine."_

Oh, Ino wasn't going to let it rest there.

_"That's great! Can you tell me which skin lotion he uses? He's still looking very good for his age!" _The blonde had chuckled, nattered on a bit more, and then left to argue with Sakura, leaving Temari to her thoughts. The other had stood there, gaped for a while, and then sat down, feeling sick.

She was getting old and he had the face of a twenty-year old.

The world was cruel.

_**X**  
o  
**X**_

"Ugh. I'm getting old."

Temari scowled, prodding her stomach angrily as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung down to her shoulders, streaks of grey scattered here and there in the golden mess and there were lines on her forehead, and bags beneath her eyes. She no longer stood upright; rather, her body was hunched slightly and she was forever placing one hand on her hip, in a motherly, elderly, fashion.

She stood there, entirely naked apart from her underwear, eyeing her flabby stomach and wrinkled arms in distaste. Glancing briefly at him, she cupped her hands underneath her breasts and groaned.

"See, Hidan?! My boobs are flabby; I've got curves in all the wrong places, and please tell me big girls are beautiful." She begged desperately, turning to gaze at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're fucking beautiful, Temari."

"Oh, but you'd say that, wouldn't you?!" She snapped, scowling at him. "I mean, look at you! Lying in our bed like some Sex God! And what am I? I look like I'm twice your age! I feel wrong!"

He sighed, propping himself up on one elbow so that she could see the Sex God in all his glory. His beautiful violet eyes were narrowed slightly, one eyebrow raised as though to say 'what the F to the U C K?' and his silver hair falling across his face like a curtain. His pale face was illuminated by the glow of the bedside lamp and the blanket dipped slightly, to reveal an equally pale, muscled chest.

Her heart fluttered and she felt like a schoolgirl again.

And then she remembered why he was staring at her like that, anyway, and continued her rant. "Yes, I know you're the one who's older than me, but it doesn't feel like that! I feel like some dirty old woman and you're… you're… my boy toy!"

Hidan scowled. "Never say that again, seriously. Fuck what they think, Temari, and get back into the fucking bed." He grinned charmingly. "It's fucking cold without you."

She almost blushed.

Almost.

"Nice try, Hidan. Think of a different approach." For a second, she seemed like the normal Temari; aggressive and feisty, with such a cute smirk.

And then she broke down.

"It's not fair! It's not, it's not, it's not! I don't want you to run off with some busty blonde! I don't want you to feel bored whenever you're around me! I don't want to feel old and sad! I don't want you to become gay, just because I'm so old and boring!" She pointed at him accusingly. "If I was like you, I'd be able to smile and laugh like I used to."

Her heart throbbed sadly.

"…I'd be able to live forever with you…"

She hung her head, tears dripping down her face as she realised just what she'd said. Oh, she'd thought of it before and she'd known it would happen eventually.

She was going to die and she'd die alone.

Hidan would never join her.

To her surprise, Hidan began to chuckle. At first, it was just low, restrained sniggers and then they became louder and louder; soon he was in hysterics, clutching his stomach and lying in a curled ball on the bed. "That's… That's just too fucking good… I'd turn into a fag! Seriously, what crack are you on, Temari? Because that has got to be some serious shit."

"Hidan!" She snapped, scowling at him. "I'm being entirely serious!"

"I… I know…" Hidan began to control himself, rubbing his forehead in obvious annoyance before gazing at her. "I'm not sorry."

"Pardon?"

"I wouldn't want you to be an unlucky fucker like me. Being immortal sucks majorly, and I'd never want anyone else to feel as fucking lousy as I do. Apart from Kakuzu, but he's a bastard, so yeah." He sighed. "I've seen how much you love those asshole-brothers of yours, perverted or not. It would fucking kill me if I had to see you watch them die. You do not want this crappy immortality shit. After all, there's no fucking receipt to return it with."

He smiled at her, uneasily, unsure of whether he'd said the right thing or not. Her head was bowed, as she gazed at the floor in careful contemplation; slightly greying bangs covered her eyes, and Hidan couldn't see her expression.

"Hidan…"

He bit his lip.

"I love you, even if you are a Holy Prick."

"Same here, darling. Even if you can be a PMS'ing bitch."

Temari smirked at him, her arms folded across her chest. "I can still kick your ass, even if I am getting old."

He just laughed, stretching his arms out to her. She gladly accepted, walking briskly back over to the comfort of the bed, and lay down beside him. He wrapped those strong, firm arms of his around her loosely and she snuggled up against him, her frail body pressed against his. There were a few moments of silence and her lips curled into a smile, as she felt his warm breath tickle her forehead.

"It doesn't matter anyway…" Hidan murmured, his voice laced with sleep as he threatened to return to the land of dreams.

"Hm…?" She mumbled, equally tired. Hey, she could do with a lie in.

"…" She could tell he was smirking and his arms held her tightly against him, squeezing her in a tight hug. She barely heard his next words, as they were spoken in a near whisper.

"…Older women are fucking sexy, seriously…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just a short drabble for any HidanxTemari fans out there.  
Personally, I _love_ them.  
Really.

But I can already see that problem, you know?  
T'is why it should really be...

**KAKUZUXHIDAN** **FOR _LIFE!_**  
Ahem.  
Let me just get over my fangirl moment.  
Review please.

**xxx  
**She _Who_ M**u_s_t** Not Be **Named  
xxx**


End file.
